24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Marijuana page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 19:53, 2010 January 9 : Thanks for creating pages for redlinks Station7! In the future, please check out the page templates located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext when you start a new page from scratch. This should pop up and prompt you to pick one, just click it and fill in any fields that you can. It will save other editors a huge amount of time to bring the articles up to standard, and you can learn great new editing techniques this way! 01:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: That's alright. I'm glad that I can help especially with the red links. I looks bad if there are red lniks on this Wiki.--Station7 12:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) (reply moved from User_talk:Blue_Rook) ::: Red links in articles aren't a bad thing. Often they are more desirable than stubs because new pages which do not follow the mold of existing ones are a large hassle to rehabilitate for the next person who finds them. In the future, if you continue to avoid the templates, would you mind just pasting the text " " in the new stub? This way it will be tagged for other editors to come and recreate the article as necessary. 20:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lost/24 table I really have no problem with you copying my Lost/24 table identically on your page, but on the other hand, I also don't see the need for it being repeated in two talk pages. Don't know what the policies might be for that. Feel free to edit mine if you want to add an actor. Thief12 14:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Great user content Just wanted to say that it's great fun to read through the user content you're posting here! Always a pleasure to find another editor who enjoys making fun connections about the show. 13:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Other editor Whatever Kamran.mazaheri said to you on another wiki, it isn't my concern. I did just warn him — not about anything he said to you in the dispute, but for carrying the dispute here. But also, you must not save another post about him on this wiki again, either. Just ignore the issue while you're on this wiki completely from now on, and everything will be great. 23:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Trell Thanks for adding that article about Trell, it seems he escaped everyone's attention! If you find anymore characters like that, they are great to add. A few questions come to mind about him: was he visible, or off-screen? Also, is there a chance he went with Reiss when Reiss was killed later? 21:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : IMDB is not a source that is 100% reliable. Can you confirm that Cristy Joy and Kevin Gregg appeared in those episodes? 00:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I found Kevin Gregg's own site. If you click on resume, you see he played in 24. I send a message to Cristy joy via FaceBook..i hope she's responding. Then we evidence, because I really can't find it.--Station7 14:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : His website may be even less reliable. Some names appear on IMDB for people that simply aren't in the episode(s), and to have an article in the Main namespace the content should be verifiable. If you can't find them in the episodes now, the process is to delete but we can always restore everything if you do find em later. 05:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I managed to find Kevin Gregg in the episodes - I looked, but couldn't find Cristy Joy in Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am. Unless she plays mystery german, imdb must be wrong - but I guess there's no way to verify that without asking her/someone. It's annoying, cos it may well be right!--Acer4666 20:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::That's great. I asked her on FaceBook and she said it was a long time ago to me. --Station7 21:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::But did she say she was definitely in 24?--Acer4666 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::WTF, I can't find my comment. I'm 100% sure she said it, the only question is: where is my question + answer? Should I ask it again? --Station7 22:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did you go to your facebook messages and do a "search messages" (near the top) for cristy? Sometimes old ones do disappear from fbook. If you do ask her again, you could ask if she was doing a german accent and it was just voice over work--Acer4666 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::OK, I posted a comment, hope she will react, but now I have to sleep. Cheers --Station7 22:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I asked Cristy Joy on twitter what she did on the show, and she said that she signed a confidentiality agreement and so legally can't tell me. Which is stupid, because clearly the reason she did that was to not leak the storyline before the episodes aired, but looks like she's not gonna be able to help--Acer4666 22:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's sucks, if I can say it like that. But the show is over! Does she know that? --Station7 22:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to update you on Cristy Joy, she never got back to me when I asked her more. So now I dno if she is gonna respond to anything else - which is annoying because I now think she may have played this person but it's hard to be sure. I've sent her a message--Acer4666 14:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the update. She doesn't really responds fast...just the truth :P By the way, you're right about Kavita Patil, but I thought when I made a page, it was deleted. --Station7 14:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters Did the characters like Jerry Drake appear with pictures/photographs of faces or just words? 03:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Holl-Rom Is there a place that you can place Holl-Rom in an article somewhere? Remember that every article has to be linked from the Main namespace. When you add links to your User space it will still be impossible for readers to find and there is no point to create such a page. If there isn't a place where you can logically link it within the Main namespace, I always say it's a waste of time to create. (Essentially, something seen in a sign in the background is not worth creating.) 03:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actors' pages You are not obligated to do this, but I'd like to recommend a method you can use to create new actor articles in the future. If you follow this method, there will be no need to overhaul the articles as you have been making them to bring them to standard conventions and layout. Just go to a page like Merik Tadros, copy it completely, and then paste it in the edit box of the new actor. Then, systematically go down and change the data so it matches the new person the article is for. Change the name, the image, the icons and categories as appropriate, the birthday and stuff. You're welcome to keep those outside pages as External Links but there is no need to use them for citations. The hardest part of this method is to go to IMDB and grab filmography stuff, so you can just leave that out if you do not have time. If you have any questions about this or replies just post right here. 09:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Does this make sense? 06:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Brad Hawkins Do you remember where you found the name "Brad Hawkins"? I just brought those entries for the guest list up to standard but couldn't find Hawkins in the picture. Instead I found one you missed Stephen Milliotti. 08:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I saw his name somewhere. I will find it and say when it appears. He didn't appear in that list, he did appear in another list. You misunderstood that part, but that's because of me. He does excist. I will find his name today! I'm not sure when.--Station7 15:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Found him! I knew you were telling the truth of course; article is back up now for good. 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I told you so :) I'm glad that the article is back it's standard :) --Station7 15:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : A very similar question just came up: how about John Surre? I see the article you made about him on Marwan's SIM card but that name isn't in the list during the scene I'm watching. Can you recall where you saw that name? was the list shown again at another time? 08:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw his name in that episode when I was on the computer and sropped it at a moment. I don't make articles for the fun, but because they are forgotten and I'm really "sure" I forgot John Surre.--Station7 21:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe he was on a separate list that you confused with this one, I cannot find him there. I uploaded a new picture for the other names if you'd like to see too. 04:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe I can help you lads out - check out File:SecretServiceCompRosterD5.jpg from day 5, list of secret service agents. There's a J Surre on there, but I don't know where John comes from - perhaps he is a crew member who is used on day 4 and 5? It looks like there's a few more of those mentioned character articles to be made for the crew names that the prop people shove onto documents--Acer4666 23:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's precisely the list I had in mind when I mentioned a "separate list"; it's pretty impressive that someone else out there recognized this as well... although I shouldn't be surprised it was Acer :) ::: It's beginning to look like Station was looking at the same thing which ASHPD24 was looking at for his User:ASHPD24/S4_Villians_Checklist, which also currently lists Surre as a guy on Marwan's phone. Or perhaps he just trusted ASHPD24's user page? ::: And although they are pretty much the lowest priority on my list of things that need to get done, yes, there are a good number of such "filler names on a list" mini-articles eligible for inclusion. 05:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi, and I just wanted to tell you that the name John Surre does appear on the phone, as I looked at the call list over and over. I don't remember if there's a photo of it here somewhere, but I rewatched the episode several times just to make sure I had all the names. --ASHPD24 06:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you ASHPD24, I told them that he appeared on the list, I only didn't know where.--Station7 06:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : I don't doubt it, it's just that the scene I found has only those other names visible. I can kinda see where Surre would appear, but the height of the screen view is no good. Might it be something about my aspect ratio? Was there more than 1 appearance of the call list? I'd like to put up the fuller picture, for the sake of completeness, so if somebody finds the scene just let me know. I'll check again myself too. 07:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've re-uploaded the picture, and you can make out John Surre's name. I don't think the quality is quite as good as your upload, but I think you just needed to go a couple of frames back to see his name. I'll add the pic to John Surre's article. It's a pity we don't know of any crew member with that name, for it to be used so much (Tobias Surre was an alias of Tomas Sherek, maybe from same guy?). Maybe just a friend of the props dept.--Acer4666 13:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Great new articles Hey there station7! I love all the articles you make for minor mentioned characters - you have a real knack for spotting them! I was just thinking of sharing a tip with you that I always find useful - I hope you don't think I'm preaching or being bossy. It's just when I make a new page, to make sure people can get to it easily I make sure that there are lots of links to the page, and I always find it easy to remember that most links go both ways - ie if there's a link on the new article I just created, I follow that link and then make a link back to new article! ie if the character appears in an episode, I write him into the episode guide, if he interacts with another character, I write him into that character's bio, if he appears at a location, I mention him in the location article etc! It is a little extra effort, but makes sure all the work you do gets read. As I say you don't have to do this, it was just a thought of mine that I wanted to share, but I don't want to boss you around! thanks for listening--Acer4666 23:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 24 NL Wiki Hi Station7, just had a query about the language links that are attached to many articles on this wiki, that link to the dutch 24 wiki. Now it seems to me that the dutch one is full of pages that have been created with no content, and then links added to this wiki, which other than increase traffic to your wiki doesn't actually help anyone wanting information. I wanted to propose that language links that link to pages with one sentence or less be removed from this wiki, as they seem to be neither use nor ornament to anyone. When the pages on the dutch wiki have had at least some proper information inserted, then links could be added to the english language version. What are your thoughts on this, as you seem to be the main (/only?) contributor on the dutch wiki 24?--Acer4666 21:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany In June 2010 you made Template:Brclear and its currently in use on 3 of your pages. I think it is identical to Template:-'' which is the one we use here by typing . If that is correct, are you alright if we replace it with the older one? If I'm wrong, I apologize! 14:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm alright with that :) --Station7 15:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Also, please note that redirects aren't bad things that should be "fixed". There is no problem with the link "President" and it is neither better nor worse than the full link "President of the United States". You shouldn't feel obligated to alter any redirects unless it is an unnecessary redirect that is going to get deleted. 00:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) You should be proud that you figured out all those details for adding appearances for those background actors on the multi-role page! You have joined the club of "crazy Wiki 24" people like me :) 23:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha, that's great :) Crazy 24 Wiki. lol --Station7 01:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp for '''Ed (Day 4)'? 06:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought around 09:15 from 24.--Station7 13:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Many of the characters you are creating pages for are very difficult to place, even with the use of unofficial transcripts (which often ignore details like this). If you don't want to link them inside episode guides after you make them, please just stick a timestamp inside the new article itself, so someone can go and do the rest of the work. Sounds reasonable? 19:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that sounds reasonable, but I'm doing my best. I already put sometimes in the summary when something happens. --Station7 19:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : I checked two scenes with Driscoll and I cannot find her speaking the name Ed. What is the context of the dialogue, or, the surrounding scenes. 20:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I will watch the episode tommorow. I'm sure she said it. It was fast spoken. --Station7 20:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: She says "have we gotten anything new yet", might you have mistaken that for "have we gotten anything new ed"?--Acer4666 20:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, then it was time also the fault off the subtitles. I'm sorry. --Station7 20:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problem. So, it was an error for sure? Let me know so I can delete the article or not. 17:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I will tommorow watching the episode. Then I say if we can delete the article for sure. Is that OK? Tommorow, I'm the whole day at home. --Station7 18:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) A Favour Hey Station7, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour - you're really good with faces and actors, so I was wondering if you recognised the bearded man who is either Graves or Martinez (Day 3)? I really feel like I recognise him from 24 somewhere (or possibly somewhere else), I'm imagining him as a bad guy, with a gun and maybe a little earpiece in, but perhaps I'm making it all up. Do you think you could have a look and see if you recognise him? The photo isn't great on the articles, but I dno if you've seen that episode recently (the one after the one with Pach). It's really bugging me! thanks--Acer4666 22:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec, I think I know who the man with the black hair is. I have to take all my time.--Station7 22:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He looks like Bob G (with beard), but then with beard. I'm going to take an extra look.--Station7 22:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for checking this out so fast! The more I think about, the more I'm thinking that Davis (Day 2) is the person he reminds me of, and that's clearly not the same guy. I dno, perhaps I'm going mad! If you think you know who it is, thats great!--Acer4666 18:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I tried, but I think I found the guy for Sanjit. --Station7 19:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Update on this - I'm so stupid sometimes! I thought the guy he reminded me of had a little earpiece, so checked Davis (Day 2), and I also thought he was in a scene where he was shot by someone who was inexperienced with guns, so checked out the guy that Kate Warner shoots in the shootout in the back alleys. I didn't even think to check the near-identical scene where Wayne Palmer shoots this guy! That's who he reminds me of, and I've had a look at both scenes and think they could maybe be the same actor. I have e-mailed Mark Riccardi, and hopefully he can confirm/deny it for me. I'll let you know!--Acer4666 17:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's great to hear Acer. hope we finally find the actor ;) --Station7 18:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot button Hey, if you're interested in a program to play dvds that has a screenshot button, I use vlc which u can download for free here. Just if you were wondering about a program! You have uploaded screenshots to the site before; did you used to be able to screenshot, or were those images from an online source?--Acer4666 23:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there Acer, thanks for the download programm. Those images were from an online source. Also, I checked with a Wikia Staff meber if I didn't have it, but it wasn't there. --Station7 08:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey station7, thanks for reverting that vandalism. The best way to tackle multiple vandal edits to a page, is to go to the page's history, find the last version of the page before the vandal did any editing, then go to that version, click "edit", then click save. That will revert it back to its original version, as doing "undo" or manually removing the info can often still leave some bad stuff behind. Unfortunately, there is currently a wikia bug which means you cannot edit old versions of user talk pages (I have reported it), so my talk page has had the first topic removed, and I can't restore it without typing it all out manually, so I'll just have to wait for wikia to fix the bug. That said, I've nominated you for a rollback position in light of this, so if you get it hopefully you can undo all the vandalism in a single click next time!--Acer4666 11:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Acer for my nomination. I would love to be a rollback, and get all the vandalism away. 1 click is better then 3 clicks and that I forget something. --Station7 11:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good good! I managed to get my talk page back to how it was - the answer was to switch to monobook (which doesn't have new glitches every week), revert it like I should be able to anyway, then switch back to oasis.--Acer4666 12:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's great. I did my best :) --Station7 12:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Station7 if you promise that you've read the Rollback information page, especially the Rollbacker policy, I'd be happy to tack on the ability to your account! Does everything on that page make sense, let me know. 21:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The D Bunch agent! It is great you are keeping track of the unnamed "Dana Bunch agent" on that new page. Maybe one day, someone will discover his name, and we will be lucky you did all this work! Here is a better picture for your page, it's him during Season 1 walking out of the hospital. 23:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Blue Rook., Sorry I forgot too. --Station7 19:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Hey station7, just to let you know we're tied for featured article and we're proposing going with split screen article, against what you voted for. This can just be a temporary solution until more users chime in, but if you have a problem do let us know, as I was gonna do the switch tonight.--Acer4666 11:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to ignore the above, User:William.Y.Fremont has cast the deciding vote and Nina Myers is featured!--Acer4666 13:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Jenn Hansen Hey, thanks for adding the categories to Jenn Hansen's article! I completely forgot about that. Thief12 15:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey, just a reminder about the Rollback policy - if it's not obviously a bad faith edit or vandalism, make sure you communicate to the user why you're undoing the edit. If there's a group of edits, you can use rollback so long as you explain why in at least one of the edit summaries, so they have some indication of what's going on. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :But Thief12 already explained in the history. He should at least have seen it! But good, I will post a message on his talk page. --Station7 23:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That was over a month ago, so I don't think it could really be construed as bad faith. Make sure you always try give people the benefit of the doubt and assume good faith--Acer4666 (talk) 23:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I have good faith...lol --Station7 23:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::By the way, I was already planning it to do so ;) to send a message to him/her, before you posted a message, but it's late here. But I need to go, sorry. --Station7 23:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Angry? Hey, just wanted to clarify about what I posted on BauerPhillip's talk page. I'm not angry at you or anyone. Just wanted to reiterate how the main point is that he shouldn't be spamming with the same message all over again and again. Peace, man! Thief12 02:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you're angry. Peace! --Station7 06:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Anyway... Hey, relax, guys. I now pretty much know how to upload pics, but they all say FOX or Hulu in the corner. How do i get rid of that?--BauerPhillip24 22:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC)BauerPhillip24 You have to use the Fairuse template. I don't know further what you're talking about. And you have to categorize them. --Station7 22:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback again Please only use the rollback tool in obvious cases of vandalism, and leave summaries if you're removing a large portion of good faith content--Acer4666 (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You mean doing "undo". To me, there are not much differences, only that by undo you can see it and with rollback you can't see it. There are worse things in the world ;) --Station7 14:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean rollback, which you used for this edit where you removed a large chunk of information which, while inappropriate to the page, could conceivably have been created in good faith. If you don't understand the differences please read this, which you promised you had read and understood before the rights were given, take note of "Rollbackers who fail to leave custom edit summaries for non-bad faith reverts are eligible to be warned or to have the rights removed"--Acer4666 (talk) 21:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I see it as a mistake from myself. I'm sorry for that. I had a busy day, so thinking about it, while I haven't the time for it? That would be weird. Off course I understand how it works, but come on, one mistake, there is nothing bad happened. --Station7 21:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand that it was in good faith and by a good faith from myself, I couldn't think of a better way to remove it as a whole. By the way, people with autism think at the other way. Did you know that? I can think different then you, but still it can end on the same way. --Station7 21:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Also note that I have sometimes problems with undo'ing it, so rollback is easier. I hope you understand. Greets, --Station7 21:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think you're grasping what I'm saying here, and your responses aren't filling me with confidence that this won't happen again. If you have a busy day and are too busy to leave a summary, then you are too busy to revert the edit as a vital part of reverting a non-bad faith edit is leaving a summary. I know it's easier to rollback, but part of being a rollbacker is abiding to the policy. :::If you honestly didn't know another way to remove the info without rolling back (i explained how here, or you can just edit and select then press "delete"), or if you accidentally roll back, then you can leave a message on the contributor's talk page explaining. You didn't do this either. :::Please let me know you are taking on board what I'm saying and not just brushing it aside as "nothing"--Acer4666 (talk) 23:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::You mean if bad stuff happened for undo'ing. Ok, the next I will just easy leave a summary, while removing it. If it will happen again, I'm sorry. But if it happens again, you're aware of it. Just to let you know. --Station7 06:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Pernell Harris What a fantastic find on Harris's actor - very impressive! How did you manage to stumble across the article about him?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) If you type on Google Image (link here), then the first image is from the actor. If you click on that, you can see the page aswell as a video about him talking about 24. --Station7 11:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome stuff!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::That's brilliant - he says in that season 1 he was the guy who arrested Nina Myers, I always suspected that was the same guy! I'll upload a shot shortly. It's great you've finally managed to solve this mystery, it bugged me for ages!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Carlos Bernard & Reiko Aylesworth image Hey, you added a pna template to File:Day_5_Carlos_%26_Reiko_On-Set.jpg, saying it was a duplicate - which file is it a duplicate of? Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 23:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It's from this image. :) --Station7 (talk) 05:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic, thanks - have replaced one with the other and deleted the new one!--Acer4666 (talk) 10:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) About Hayworth, just like Hayworth, Hal Gardner is speculation, because even though Buchanan said it would happen, we don't know it happened, but his name is in the list anyway, so Hayworth's name should be included. Station7, I don't care if it's noted. It also states "As Bill Buchanan noted, Hal Gardner was to be sworn in as President following Charles Logan's resignation, although this remains unconfirmed. He is included on this page here for the sake of completeness and because no reason was ever given to assume he didn't become President.", but it was never CONFIRMED. I included it for the same reason as Gardner; for the sake of completeness and because no reason was ever given to assume he didn't become President. Why don't you just understand that??? Now, I'm going to put Hayworth back on. If you undo it AGAIN, I will get on a plane to the Netherlands, find your IP address, and KILL YOU!!! ---To those in the NSA reviewing this because of Snowden, NOT REALLY. GET A BRAIN.--- 24 India First episode for this is online legitimately (links have been added to the main page), but only in Hindi. Feel free to mine that one, but I don't speak a word of Hindi. Oddly enough, the "The following takes place..." caption is in English. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 18:33, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I saw it. I'm watching it a bit now also, but I don't speak Hindi either. By the way, the Happy Birthday is a bit English too. :) I don't know what the other administrators are planning to do with this episodes. We could try something...and then we will see further. --Station7 (talk) 18:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm hoping it will turn up on Colors UK, free on Sky and Virgin, with English subtitles in the not too distant future (it's listed on their website, they have a UK version of their 24 site and they CC most of their stuff in English anyway). That will be my way of watching it, but there has been no TX date announced for it as yet. Dish network may also carry this on Aapka Colors. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 18:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm updating my pic with one from the set. Thanks. ::Updated questions here; umm, who linked the actor Gandhi to the 24: India page? I'm wondering if anyone could undo that or knew who added that? Was it one of the miscellaneous contributors?--Gunman6 (talk) 21:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::If you click on History you can see that. To be honest, ironically, it was the one who just asked who wrote it? :) --Station7 (talk) 22:53, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Looked through history and not seeing who changed the edit, now I just want to know how to undo it now that this link is in effect. I also have done a search and can't find any actor named "Gandhi" unless we're talking about Ben Kingsley per say. I'm willing to bet it's just a prank by one of the miscellaneous users though and it should probably be removed.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Jack Bauer's confirmed kills list on Day 9. That behind the scene list of Jack's confirmed kills that Mark Boudreau has some errors in names and left out some of the kills. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes indeed. Specter is missing (and the rest are mentioned at Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm, who were mentioned in the episode), while Omar from Day 4 is listed as kill (while he was killed by the Marines). --Station7 (talk) 17:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Not to mention Abu Fayed is not on that list as it should be. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:33, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, and Marshall Goren, Alex Hewitt and off course Ed. --Station7 (talk) 18:36, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Other Wikias :Hey, I'm trying to help you with your Star Wars killcount page but the admins keep acting like I'm being a hacker or vandal when I am actually helping. One of your pictures won't show up for Plo Koon since the file itself was deleted and I was also helping with confirmed kills yet they acted like I'm the worst person on the planet. Do you want help with that one as well in addition to the Jai Singh Rathod page or not?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure. That would be great. --Station7 (talk) 18:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Feature article candidate I put an article that has potential to be a feature article for January/February/March in the featured article candidates page. See what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) How Renee Walker's death affected me Renee's death affected my view of 24 because I viewed Jack & Renee are soulmates to me and are the next Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of ER. Their chemistry was great to watch. I thought she and Jack would survive together. But she got killed off, I stopped watching the show as a result. I didn't even see the rest of season 6 and most of LAD. Renee was a better person for Jack than Audrey because Renee understood him better than Audrey ever will. Renee was truly Jack's equal for sure. No one can replace her as an agent or person. Audrey should've been killed off before LAD. She was too whiny and demanding for Jack. I have to say this, I was glad that Audrey was killed in the LAD finale and I actually celebrated afterwards. There's something else. My friend, who worked in the Emergency Room, said that a doctor normally Renee would have been worked on for a few more minutes longer before being pronounced dead. She was only worked on for a minute and a half and she was only seen clinically dead, so therefore there was a chance that she could be revived, just like Tony was. Tony was dead longer than Renee was before he was revived. Normally, he would never be revived after being dead for around 15 minutes. In four minutes, you'll be clinically dead and around 6-8 minutes means, biologically dead. Renee was seen around four minutes, so she could be revived without Jack's knowledge or anyone else in Day 8. Plus, Audrey was seen dead for six minutes, which means she has no chance for revival in real life. I watched the LAD finale for that reason because I suspected that she was the one who was going to be killed in that finale. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) While you have problems with Renee's death (which I understand), I had a bit "problems" with Jack Bauer killing Curtis Manning. At the other hand, I thought it was a great move to push the show in a different direction, but at the other hand, Jack killed a friend of his, who he had prior to Day 6 (Day 4 & 5) never actually a real issue with. Yes Jack knocked him out and didn't tell him that he faked his dead, but never real problems. Curtis Manning will be never forgotten. He was a good CTU agent, even during the fact when Jack killed him. He was never pure evil like Jack's real enemies (with the other exception, Ryan Chappelle). --Station7 (talk) 21:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Pagemove user right Hey, I'm afraid I've just seen the nomination you made at Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations - sorry no-one got to it sooner! I have now added the Pagemove right to your account, just have a quick check of what I wrote on the nomination page about the responsibilities associated with it. Thanks, and sorry this took so long!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Your apologies are accepted. Thank you for taking your time. I've read it there also and thanks again. --Station7 (talk) 13:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) DB Woodside Hi! You removed a statement from DB Woodside's article that said he had appeared in 25 episodes and was credited as a "guest star", saying it wasn't true. However, his episode count does total 25. Can you clarify? Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 13:11, December 13, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind. I just realized the mistake. Thief12 (talk) 13:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Station 7 Your namesake page!--Acer4666 (talk) 13:36, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know. :) I was already aware of the fact. Haha --Station7 (talk) 13:40, December 19, 2016 (UTC)